


Scent of a Lover

by Joram (Bethia)



Category: Scent of a woman
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethia/pseuds/Joram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Lover

"You're a good looking guy; you're fun to be with; great travel companion, sensitive, compassionate," the young man murmured, admiring the sprawled body in front of him, muscles still taught despite the older man's age, the luxuriant black hair awry and the fine, dark eyes sparkling with amusement, searching his face as though they could still see. He leant down to kiss the other man, hands cupping his face tenderly even as his tongue plundered his mouth remorselessly. His gasps turned into moans as experienced hands gently moved over his body, deftly stripping off clothes by touch alone until they were both naked and then continued caressing, stroking with skillful fingers that woke fires wherever they touched his body. A hand reached unerringly between his thighs and the younger man felt his knees weaken as his balls were massaged expertly, teasing touches darting along his upthrust cock. Barely able to withstand the exquisite torture, he pushed the older man back on the couch, hands pinning arms above the dark head, one leg thrust between the other's, knee almost but not quite touching the dark cock standing proud.

His mouth trailed along the body beneath him, moving slowly from mouth to neck and downwards until his lips fastened on a brown nipple, teeth nibbling at it until it hardened and then travelling across the broad, hard planes of the chest to the other, teasing it to equal sensitivity. His mouth sank lower, savouring the unique taste and smell of his lover, and engulfed the straining erection, nibbling and licking it, encouraged by the wordless, breathless moans of enthusiasm and the hands, now released, that clutched at his shoulders spasmodically, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. His hands and mouth brought the body under his to the edge of completion but, just s the older man felt he could bear no more, the boy pulled away, leaving the man sprawled on the couch bereft and aching. Then, as he was about to protest the absence, the young body straddled his and a hand guided his cock into the willing body. The boy sank down slowly, the heat scorching through him, the ache of penetration forgotten as wildfire flickered along his nerves, setting his whole body alight with sensation. The body under his moved, big hands coming to grip his hips, as the older man thrust up, pushing himself ever deeper in the slick body, reaching for climax.

The room echoed with the sounds of flesh on sweat-slick flesh, inarticulate gasps, murmured words of obscene encouragement which all too soon changed into a wordless cry of completion as one climax triggered the other.

As the younger man sank down, his body tingling, an amused voice broke the quiet.

"Charlie, are you fucking with me?"

Charlie Simms blushed, glad for once of Frank Slade's blindness and tried to get his breathing back under control before he answered, the images in his mind fading as the reality of the hotel room rushed back.

_Only in my dreams, colonel,_ he thought. _Only in my dreams._


End file.
